


Forgive Me

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Forgive Me

If I could go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back before everything fell apart  
Back before trust was lost  
Back before sorrow and sadness were all we knew  
I would do so in a heartbeat  
If I could change  
Change my thoughts  
Change the distrust  
Change the way you look at me   
Change the words of anger that I said  
I would do so without a doubt  
If I could stop  
Stop the pain  
Stop the hurt  
Stop that which has torn us apart  
Stop your tears  
I would do so without fail  
But alas I can’t  
I can’t go back  
I can’t change what is done  
I can’t stop what happened  
But I can work on fixing  
Fixing the rift between us  
Fixing the hurts I have caused  
Fixing all those thing I broke  
I just need one chance  
One chance to prove  
One chance to show you  
That I will always love you  
That I will never leave you  
That you are my only one  
One chance to give you  
Everything I meant to give you  
My heart  
My soul  
My body  
My love  
I am yours  
All you need to do  
Is accept  
Accept my promise  
Accept my apology  
Accept me  
For the broken man that I am  
I am yours  
Forever  
And always  
Do you say yes  
Or is this the end?


End file.
